Hunting
Basic info Hunting fields are the best place to get XP, accessories and items, especially if you are able to reach the hardest levels (beyond) You can automatically hunt while you are away, this costs 1 hunting order that can be replenished by fighting ranked pvp games, by completing quests, or by spending diamonds. In the hunting fields every monster you fight has a (very) small chance to drop his weapon, some armors (especially in beyond difficulty levels) and a jewel (necklace, ring, bracelet) Jewels are always the same quality (black for easier levels, then yellow then blue. Never purple) The other items have random quality, and their level depends of the difficulty level and not of your character level. Depending of the areas, some mobs have higher item drop rate than others. Stats Build : * 0 con * enough luck for 100% crit (no more.) * enough agi for at least 100 acc (and 120 to 130 for beyond difficulty) OR 0 agi + agi potions if you use slow weapon with high damage. * all the rest in str. Auto hunting (hunting orders) : Your character fighs on his own, you can't do anything except trolling on Channel1. He will activate all the bonus potions until they exhaust, and cast them again with a very small but deadly delay. Health potions are used as soon as the health bonus will not be wasted, and regenerative health potions are cast as soon as health goes under 50%. Vampiric potion is cast at the start of game like other classic bonus pot. Artifact is cast at the start of the fight, after the first hit. general useful potions / artifacts : Good : * Medium health potion (because big health are triggered too late if you run 0 Con) (situationnal) * concentrated def * concentrated eva * attack damage + speed damage * accuracy bonus (situationnal) * low crit rate (situationnal) * vampiric potion (situationnal) Bad : * poison (useless) * regenerative health (vampiric is way better, and on fast burst medium health is better) * regular def bonus (too low) * regular eva bonus (too low) * crit rate pot (you should be at 100% already) * holy water (may just be used on samurai (x1) and ratan (x3) but the spot is required for better stuff) * +/- Lizard tail (can be useful on gobelins) Artifacts : * Incense for its damage boost on all the troops. It synergizes with Vampiric potion and increases its health bonus. use it when you run low on health. * Ying Yang on samurai in order to counter lizard Beyond difficulty : Here you will drop the best items of the game, but it is way harder than inferno difficulty level. Beyond 5 is of course the best place to hunt for XP and items, if you can survive here. DO NOT hope to go to beyond before lvl 25 Bosses are way too strong here, do not worry if you stand no chance against them, your objective are the regular monsters, that have nice loots Each area requires a specific build if you want to be able to survive and get a decent win rate. You always need as much def and eva as possible. Little tip : Low levels can leech XP by comitting suicide on beyond 5 gobelins Areas Large cave First available area, easy, you will meet weak gobelins and deadly gobelin scouts. Monsters : They have fast attack speed, high burst damage, medium crit rate and low health. * Gobelin : weak, but attacks fast. * Scout : Attack speed potion (unlimited) impressive burst Build for beyond : a level 26 player should be able to kill beyond gobelins. I was able to kill beyond5 with 60% win rate at level 26 with a one handed lvl 11 dagger(+15upg). Potions : 1st build * 12 medium health * 6 cdef * 6 ceva * 3 lowcrit * 3 as/dmg 2nd build * 14 medium health * 4cdef * 4ceva * 4lizard * 2as/dmg you have to adapt these builds to your own char (weapon and bonuses) Drops : amulet on low level blue ring on beyond5 kickass daggers (lvl 15 gobelin weapon on beyond5), and decent helms (lvl 28 on beyond5) Ancient Desert Second available area, medium to hard, you will meet dodgy skeletons with medium health and damage Monsters : They have some evasion, medium attack speed, decent damage, medium crit rate and medium health. * Skeleton : a bit tanky but killable * Seleton warrior : concentrated evasion (unlimited) high damage and tanky Build for beyond : a level 27 player with good weapon should be able to kill bey 5 skeletons. Potions : 1st build * 6 vampiric pots * 12 cdef * 12 ceva * 6 acc * 6 as/dmg Drops : unknown Forlorn wasteland Third available area, medium to hard, you will meet (very) tanky knolls Monsters : They have slow attack speed, low damage, high crit rate and high health and some def. * Knoll : huge tank * Knoll leader : ? Build for beyond : I can not kill bey 5 knolls (too much health !). Def penetration and pot duration bonus are advised... Potions : 1st build * 3 vampiric pots * 16 cdef * 16 ceva * 8 low crit * 8 as/dmg Drops : unknown Plateau of destruction Fourth available area, medium to hard, you will meet slow high damage orcs Monsters : They have very slow attack speed, high damage, high crit rate and high health but no def and low acc. * Orc : huge damage when he crits * Orc warleader : ? Build for beyond : I can kill bey 5 Orcs if lucky, but they do really high damage. Get a lot od def and eva Potions : 1st build * 6 vampiric pots * 12 cdef * 12 ceva * 6 low crit * 6 as/dmg Drops : Many armors, nice mace, blue bracelet on beyond 4 Dark plains Fifth available area, medium, you will meet balanced samurais with reflecting damage Monsters : They have medium atk spd, medium dmg, medium crit rate, medium acc, medium health, medium eva... * Samuraï : Lizard (x1) high damage when crits, start of the game is painful with lizard * Shogun : Lizard (x2) Unlimited HW Build for beyond : I can kill bey5 samuraïs but you need enough acc (>120%) to make vampiric potion work. Use Yin-Yang artifact to counter lizard tail. Potions : 1st build * 6 vampiric pots * 12 cdef * 12 ceva * 6 low crit * 6 as/dmg Drops : Not much sadly... But lot of XP. Blue bracelets. Talking Jungle Sixth available area, medium, you will meet balanced gobelin-like ratans with attack speed Monsters : They have high atk spd, medium dmg, medium crit rate, medium acc, medium health, medium eva... * Rattan : speed (x3) high damage when crits * Rattan clan chief : speed (x3) + ? Build for beyond : I can kill bey2 rattans but you need enough acc (>120%) to make vampiric potion work. Use incense artifact to bring a health recovery while the attack speed is increased. If you survive this point, fight should be won. Potions : 1st build * 6 vampiric pots * 12 cdef * 12 ceva * 6 low crit * 6 as/dmg Drops : Kickass rattan dagger. Lower XP than samuraï beyond 5. Dungeon unknown Drop table Write your drops here with : item name (please make it short) and level Exemple : glad armor 28